Egress
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Starts during Future Trunks' timeline. About Trunks' growing love for Gohan. After his death Trunks travels in time to meet the younger Gohan which stirs left over feelings. Will Trunks be able to restrain himself and possibly find a way to still gain love? M. Trunks/M. Gohan, M.Trunks/Gohan, Trunks/Goten, Gohan/Videl
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Dragonball related except one not very good playstation game. **

**AN: Sorry to my total of 2 readers who are anxiously waiting for chapter 3. These first two chapters have been bugging me. I rushed writing and uploading them because I was so excited to be writing again. I did start the third chapter but my hand had seriously began hurting the last two weeks so I needed to take a break. I still have two presentations, a website, a paper, and 3 finals but my work load is slowing down so I will try to write more. If you already read this chapter I did not change anything except added a bit more detail and better overall writing. **

Trunks knew the meaning of loss. He had lost his father while he was still an infant. His mother had told him about those that would have been considered family: Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien. All except Goku murdered by those cursed androids. Yes, Trunks knew about lose. It would not have been so bad if it was all behind him but he exposed to its icy grip every day of his life. There was no safe haven from the androids. There was no knowing when they would strike next. Each night on the news he would see defenseless innocents struck down. And every once in a while while out on an errand he would witness these atrocities in person. Even friends had been slaughtered. The city had proven too exposed with its teeming life. It was an prime target. His mother and he had deserted their Capsule Corp home for one more rural. This though came with one tiny pleasantry; it brought him closer to Gohan. If it were not for this unyielding man's company and influence Trunks would have probably falling into despair. He would have had his mother and she had been nothing but loving, but Trunks' true solace was in Gohan. Gohan gave him something to work towards. He was superior in every way. He had compared himself in height, weight, ability, intelligence, and even self-control. He had trained his hardest to gain equal footing with Gohan but he still had never felt adequate enough.

Gohan had also been his relief. He had always feared showing weakness to his mother. He worried that tf she knew just how helpless he felt she would grow terrified of life. Gohan and he were the last remaining saviors of the world. However, Gohan had allowed him to show this weakness. They discussed the topics that weighted upon their souls like crippling gloom, such as death and what would happen if they failed in defeating the androids. They also cried. Trunks had been holding all of it in for so long that he was surprised the first time that Gohan had broken. They had been sitting quietly together watching the blood red sky of the setting sun. The tears streamed down his face silently. It was such an odd yet beautiful sight for Trunks that he had thought he was imagining it.

"Gohan?" he asked incredulous.

"Oh, I'm sorry Trunks. It's nothing." Gohan wore a fake smile and wiped at the tears. Mesmerized Trunks pulled his friend against him and began crying as well. It was as if a flood had broken. He cried all the tears he had held back; tears for his father, for all the warriors he had heard about but never truly knew, for all the friends he had lost, for all the friends he could have had. They clung to each other crying for a dying world. After that day they had begun opening up more to each other and he could tell that both he and Gohan seemed healthier for it. Holding their emotions in for so long had not been good for them. The two allowed themselves to cry freely when alone from that point on.

Having never known Vegeta, Gohan became his father figure. That would explain why he saw him as so perfect. At least it had started out that way. He was his aim of achievement, his supply of guidance, his companion. As the years grew on Trunks began to notice changes in the way he felt about Gohan. He would stare at him longer than he should have. He began noticing small unimportant things such as how his hair blew around his ears. The more he observed, the more perfect Gohan appeared to him. He noticed things that he shouldn't have as well, such as the curve of his ass, the tightness of his pants, the bulging muscles. _Is something wrong with me?_ Trunks had wondered. For the first time he felt uncomfortable confronting Gohan with a problem. Instead he asked his mother indirectly.

"Mother, is it strange for men to find other men's bodies attractive?"

"That's a strange question Trunks. What brought this on?"

Nervous he told the first lie he could think of, "I saw some guys giving each other weird looks yesterday and it has been on my mind."

His mother sat contemplating how to answer for a while before speaking. "It's not strange. You see Trunks, some people are different than ordinary people. Most people find the opposite sex attractive, but some find the same sex attractive, and even a few find both attractive or no one attractive at all. I don't tend to think about these things and I don't really have an opinion on if it's moral or not. Some people turn it into a huge deal but I don't really think it's our place to tell people how to live their lives. Does that help, Dear?"

"Yes, thanks mom" He flashed her a brilliant smile. Gohan might still be creeped out by him, but at least he knew he was not abnormal.

Okay, so he was in love with Gohan, big deal. Lots of people are in love yet don't act upon it, right? He would just have to admire him from afar. He could still do that, right? He tried, he really did but it became increasingly more difficult. The wind would blow his scent towards him or the sun would shine across his skin just so. The scent or sight would be too much for Trunks. He would feel a slight involuntary tightness from within his pants. He would have to make some lame excuse to leave before Gohan noticed or he made some move which he would later regret.

Laying upon his bed he finally decided to let go. It was just like his tears, it wasn't healthy to keep holding it inside. After double checking that his door was locked he reached a hand down into his jeans. His erection jumped from the contact and he let out a small moan. Excited now, he undid his pants pushing them down slightly. He then pushed his boxers out of the way exposing the erection to the night air. Closing both his eyes with his hand around the erect member, he let images of Gohan fill his mind. Gohan's unclothed body, sweat glistened, leaning in, embracing him. "Gohan" the strangled cry escaped him as his hand stroked up and down upon his shaft. "Gohan, Gohan" he repeated the name as a mantra, imaging all he had denied himself. Gohan's mouth sucking him, his hot breath mingling with his own, warm kisses covering his body. He could feel his climax approaching and he sped his hand pumping himself for all he was worth. "God Gohan! So good" Warmth coiled in the pit of his stomach spilling out onto his stomach. Lying there now sticky, he allowed himself to cry a bit. _Stupid, you don't even know how Gohan feels. Maybe he likes you too. Don't be stupid Trunks. What is there to like about you?_ But what was the worst that could happen from telling him? Trunks decided that he would tell him his feelings the next day. Too bad that would be too late.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

**Disclaimer: The only Dragonball related thing I own is my Dragon Ball Z video game. **

**AN: Anyway, the same applies to this chapter as the last about the upcoming third chapter. I did start it. I rewrote this first to add more detail, which was not a lot. I was planning on having this chapter go as far as Gohan's death but I stopped short because of homework. I will hopefully upload the third chapter within the next two days and if not it will be updated this weekend. I still have quite a bit of homework to finish the semester and lots of stuff going on this weekend but I will find time. I am still not sure what all I am going to do with this fic but I have decided it will not be all Trunks. I just thought of a great scene later on from Vegeta's perspective (thanks to my homework I have now forgotten what that scene was but I will try to remember). So, yeah I am officially giving up the full Trunks perspective.**

When Trunks met up with Gohan the next day he tried to speak but Gohan diverted the conversation. "Trunks, we have to hurry!" There was desperation upon his face.

"What for?"

"It's the androids. They are attacking again!" Tranks' face grew serious and he nodded before sneaking out of the house so that his mother could not stop him. They flew in silence preparing their selves for battle.

"This is it, Trunks."

They landed in front of Super World's merry-go-round. 18 had settled upon one of the horses and it was apparent that 17 had been just about to do the same.

"Oh look, it's Blondie, 'cept his hair is black today" 18 acknowledged.

"Of course. He's copying me" 17 said.

"He's getting to be a real bother, what do you say we finish him off this time?"

"Sure" He replied with a smug expression. The black haired android started to advance.

"Trunks, let me handle this" Gohan bent his knees and arms assuming a battle stance.

"Right" Trunks backed up slightly. Gohan released his ki filling the area with light, but 17 did a handspring out of the way. Gohan floated up dodging 17's ki blast with super speed. He quickly ascended to Super Saiyan mode, throwing some punches at his adversary. Gohan was knocked back into a pillar by a kick. Groaning Gohan was knocked repeatedly by 17 before he crashed onto a building roof. Meanwhile, 18 just sat observing the battle from the merry-go-round. Gohan shot a ki blast but 17 dodged it easily. Finally, he landed a punch. Trunks looked on allowing a smile to reach his face.

"He's doing it, wow" _Yes, Gohan was perfect. He could do this. He could stop them this time. _Gohan landed a kick. As 17 plummeted down, 18 decided it was time to step in. 18 materialized1 in front of Gohan and hit him back into the window of a nearby building causing glass to shatter around him.

"Man where did all that come from?" 17 asked taken aback.

"He's dangerous today. Something's got him fired up. Let's work it together. Go" Her tone implied that she was excited by this turn of events. They both vanished2.

"Gohan!" Trunks cried. The androids rushed in tag team kicking him _No! No! I have to save him. _Trunks flew in just as 18 shot a ki blast towards him. Catching himself, he charged her. They faced each other atop the Ferris wheel.

"Better get out of here while you still can."

"So you can gang up on my friend again? I see how you two operate. You're cruel!" He tried to get some hits on her but failed. After more than twenty punches one finally landed. 18's face went from shock to pure hatred. She raised her arm and jabbed it down upon the back of his neck. She caught his falling body by the neck of his shirt.

"Go ahead do it. You witch!" She began building up ki in her right hand.

"Oh no. Trunks!" Gohan started in the direction of his friend. 17 would not have it. He shot a blast in the direction of the other three. It hit Trunks singeing his clothes.

"Die" 18 said releasing her own blast. Gohan caught the falling boy and stared at the on-coming blast as if he were a deer in headlights. A split second before it hit he turned his body shielding Trunks. The androids shot a synchronized attack destroying most of the amusement park. Gohan rushed onward finding a rock to shield them. Gohan cringed as blasts collided with the rock but it held.

"How could he have given us the slip again?" 17 was beyond annoyed. _Why was this stupid bastard so hard to kill?_

"I don't know, and we said we were going to finish him off this time. It makes us look bad. When we say we're going to do something we need to do it"

"You're really stuck on that aren't you?"

"So? I just want to do what we say we are going to do. It's only common sense."

"I know. But he got away. Get it?" Venom was beginning to leak into his words.

"Yeah"

"Let's take a few pot shots. We might get lucky"

"Cool" The two demolished what was left of the park. Cars and sides of buildings laid buried in the rumble. Gohan and Trunks had fallen behind a large piece of rumble, which hid the two of them from view. Only Gohan's arm had been hit, leaving Trunks intact but unconscious.

"Do you think we got him?"

"I don't know. Did you hear any yells or anything like that?" 17 asked.

"No"

"Then we didn't get him"

"How do you know? He's tough. He probably wouldn't yell anyway"

"That would bite if we got him but didn't know it"

"Huh? Why? What difference would it make?"

"Cause then we'd never know if we got him or not"

"Ugh, I guess you're right. That would suck. Man" she said kicking a nearby rock. "What now? What?"

"Let's go home." The androids flew off into the distance. Gohan struggled to pick himself off the ground. Straining he crawled towards Trunks. His left arm was now missing and the crawling was difficult but he pushed onward. Grabbing his bag of senzu beans he untied the string with his teeth. Emptying the contents he found only one bean. "Kinda like my arm, only one left. Now Gohan what would your father do?" He squeezed the bean tightly in his hand. Only one of them could be healed. _Damn it! _If he healed himself he risked Trunks' life. He just couldn't do that. Resolutely, he decided to gamble his own life. "Man! Hey little bro. You're great." He pushed the bean into the unconscious boy's mouth. "Here swallow it Trunks. Live. Got to live." Gohan's eyes clouded over before he passed out.

I when I say materialized I mean moved so fast that she was not visible until she was in front of him.

Similarly I just mean that they moved too fast to be seen.

This is seriously the first fight I have ever written. Even after editing it I don't feel that I improved it much. I tried following the History of Trunks special as closely as possible. As for the terms above (materialize and vanish) I will probably use those again later with the same connotation.


	3. Chapter 3: Inferior

**AN: **I am freaking out a little bit because I have homework stuff do almost every day this week so I may not upload again until after the 1st. It depends. I hope that my writing is not horrible. I am really trying to improve but I have not been writing much lately and so this is about as good as I can currently do. Any tips on how I can improve are greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters or the original Dragon Ball Z plot.

Trunks awoke with a groan. He was sore all over and his head was reeling. _What had happened?_ He couldn't remember. He opened his eyes slowly taking in the dying light that still seemed excessively bright thanks to his pounding headache. He took in the shocking scenery. The once overcrowded and lively amusement park was deserted and left in ruin. There were pieces of debris littered everywhere. Cars left abandoned were half sunk in the dirt as were fragments of other edifices. It all came back in a flash; Gohan's urgency, their flight there in pursuit of the androids, the androids attacks on Gohan, his own impetuous actions, the flash of energy coming straight at him. That was where it went blank. He must have been knocked out. Then what of the androids. And of Gohan? "Gohan?" he called out apprehensively. There he was flat on his stomach, beat up but intact except for the missing arm. Sighing in relief Trunks examined his own self. His skin was unscathed with a somewhat luminous sheen to it. Had Gohan given up his last senzu bean for him? _What an idiot! _he thought. _Risking his own life to protect me. _Trunks could feel a familiar tug in his heart. Maybe his feelings were reciprocated even if only in a small way. _Better get him to Mom. He needs a safe and warm place to rest up. His arm needs checked out and he should probably eat something as well. _He grasped under Gohan's armpits lifting him as gently as possible trying not to wake the man. He held onto him keeping him close to his chest as he flew. Trunks couldn't help but smile at this reticent contact.

Bulma was startled out of her work when she heard grunts coming from behind her. Agape she turned to find Trunks carrying an unconscious Gohan.

"Huh? Oh, my gosh! What happened Trunks?" she shrieked.

"To be blunt, we got beat up."

"Oh, no! His arm! Get him to a bed, Trunks, hurry!" her tone stern.

An hour later Gohan began to stir, filling the room with painful moans. Trunks started at the object of his affection with guilt heavy on his heart. _If he had eaten the senzu bean instead would his arm have grown back? _He was unsure. He had not known of anyone regaining limbs with the help of senzu beans but none of his immediate friends had even lost a limb before. At least not lost a limb and survived long enough to miss it. Trunks would have offered to give up his own arm for Gohan if it would have helped. He knew that Gohan would never accept that even if it somehow would have helped.

"Now, Gohan, this is going to hurt." Bulma warned. She wished she had some anesthesia but with the androids havoc medicine had grown scarce. "Just hold still." She began her work of stitching up his arm. The needle plunged into his skin causing a violent scream to fill the otherwise silent night. Trunks covered his ears, sliding his way down the floor to a sitting position on the floor. He rocked back and forth trying to drown out the cries of agony that he felt responsible for. He tried but failed to keep from crying.

Hours later Gohan had passed out from the pain and Trunks had reentered the room. He sat beside the bed, staring down at his love and praying with all his might that he would recover soon. Gohan's upper body was almost entirely covered in bandages. He could not help but stare at the stub of his arm in sadness.

"Isn't it a strange coincidence that you happened to run into Gohan while he was on his way to fight the androids at Super World?"

"Life's funny like that sometimes"

"So you say, Trunks dear. I know what you're up to. I wasn't born yesterday you know? Why is it that teenagers think their parents are so stupid?" Just then Gohan stirred groaning. Both Bulma and Trunks stared at him anxiously.

"The doctor said he'd be out for a week." Bulma exclaimed.

"Where are those…darn…androids." Pure determination drove Gohan. He would not lie in this bed passed out wasting entire days. Instead he put his full strength in recuperating. He rested, drank fluids, eat heartily, and slowly began to exercise his muscles. Within only 3 days he was back on his feet training Trunks.

This thrilled Trunks beyond belief yet he felt the weight of his own insufficiency more than ever before. If he had only been stronger this might never have happened to Gohan. It had been his unconsciousness that tipped the scale but now Gohan had to pay the price for it. How could he admit his love for this man now? After he had caused him to lose an arm. He was unworthy. Trunks threw himself into the training. He needed to go Super Saiyan. He needed to be able to fight equally with Gohan. He wanted nothing more than to be able to protect him and the rest of the world as well. He needed this. This was his main priority now. Once the androids were gone, then he could worry about his love life.

A few days passed and Trunks tried to harvest his anger. Anger at the androids, anger at himself, and most of all anger at the situation itself.

"That's it Trunks. You're doing it. Let go. You're not what you think." Trunks wondered what Gohan meant by that. Did he know that he had been blaming himself? Did he know how powerless he felt?

"The androids, they're killers Trunks. They're destroy me, your mother, you. Everything you hold sacred is nothing more than a pile of trash to them." He knew that already, damn it!

"Don't be ashamed of your anger. Killing innocent children is wrong. It's okay to hurt. It's okay to feel the rage. Harness it. Use it as a tool. You're doing it Trunks. Don't be afraid. Let go! Let it all go!" _I hate being powerless! I hate having to watch innocents in pain! I hate letting those androids get away with whatever the hell they want! _Trunks felt his rage spreading through his body, becoming visible as golden light.

"Ahhh!" The power surged filling him with energy beyond his wildest dreams. The air rippled with the energy shooting across the open plain. _Am I actually this strong? Can I really help someone? _But at this the power faded. Trunks fell to his knees panting from exhaustion.

Gohan had coaxed Trunks into taking a break. The two had retired to their usual rocky-skyview retreat. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue but Trunks could calm down enough to enjoy it. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Man, I can't even believe myself! What a joke."

"Hey, relax. Let's just forget about becoming a Super Saiyan for a while, uh?"

"What am I doing wrong? You're my master Gohan, you can tell me. Why can't I do it?"

"You can. Sure Trunks. You just need to find the right motivation that's all. Yeah, for me it's simple. All I have to do is think about how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin. Then I feel a horrible hurt and the pain from that turns into rage. It's maddening. I don't ever want it to happen again, something that unfair. And suddenly the damn breaks." Isn't this what he had been trying to do though? Holding onto his need to protect Gohan and the world? Was it his own fear of failure holding him back? His own self-loathing?

A ball of yellow light radiated in the distance growing in size, spreading in all directions. Another followed. The blasts had fallen upon West City leaving it in shambles.

"What? You gotta be kidding me. Gaw! Darn those two!"

"This is ridiculous. They never even had a chance." Gohan's anger emanated from his body. A sizzling came out through his teeth and then he had gone Super Saiyan.

"Gohan, you can't go" _No! No, not like this! I can't do anything right now. _Gohan's abilities would be decreased thanks to the missing arm as well.

"Look, Trunks, no matter what happens stay here."

"What? Are you crazy? No way! I can't let you fight those two alone."

"Listen! I'm a lot more vulnerable when you're there with me." That really stung. _God, damn it! He does blame me!_

"But I'm much stronger this time." It wasn't entirely a lie. He had held unto the Super Saiyan for a longer span of time, even though he still had no confidence. "Come on! I cannot let you go alone with your injury. Please Gohan, take me with you."

"Alright, Trunks, you win. Let's go get em."

"Right. Cool." Relief spread through Trunks. This way he could do something. If it came down to it he could always sacrifice himself for Goahn. At least then he would accomplish something with his worthless life. Preparing to fly, he felt a blow to his neck. Darkness swept over his eyes and he felt himself hit the ground.


End file.
